Whatever It Takes
by Braconte
Summary: This is a one-shot story that takes place after "GOTHAM'S HOPE".


Whatever It Takes

**Gotham City (Two weeks after the bridges blew up)**

Gotham has officially become the city of no man's land. Ever since Ra's Al Ghul and Jeremiah Valeska destroyed the bridges the city has been cut off from the outside world. Even though the GCPD manage to evacuate a lot of people out of Gotham safely there was a still a majority of innocent people still trapped in the city. What it worse is that certain areas of Gotham have now been taken over by some of the most notorious criminals. Oswald Cobblepot AKA The Penguin has taken control of the Gotham City Hall, Victor Fries AKA Mr. Freeze has set up a base of operation at a factory, Bridgit Pike AKA Firefly has taken over a smelting plant, Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow is in control of a drug maker's lab, and Barbara Kean has turned her Siren's Club into a fortress now called "SIREN'S TURF". The only safe place left in the entire city is the GCPD building, because even though there's a war on the streets the police will not allow innocent people to get killed in the crossfire. Captain James Gordon has spent the last few days working with his men to search for survivors and bring them back to the police station for protection. It has not been easy for them, but despite everything that's happened Jim and all of the other officers will not give up hope. Even though they are out numbered by the amount of criminals in Gotham the police are well aware that they have allies that are willing to help them fight back against the bad guys.

Throughout the past days there have been reports about two masked vigilantes going out on patrol every night and taking down criminals that try to harm innocent civilians or steal supplies from them such as food or water. The masked vigilantes have been working together with Captain Gordon in order to keep the people of Gotham safe while also bringing back hope to the city. No one knows who they are, but one things for certain, the villains are definitely scared of them. So far the two heroes have been able to keep most of the bad guys away from attacking the Gotham City Police Department. However, there have been one or two situations where a gang of criminals tried to break into the building, because they wanted to steal their supplies. Some of the bad guys even tried to break out Jeremiah Valeska, because he is still currently locked up in the holding cell and hasn't escaped once. Jim Gordon suspects that some of these attacks may have been orchestrated by Jeremiah's partner Ecco who is still on the loose. Jim knew that as long as Jeremiah stays locked up she can't get to him. The only thing that concerned Jim was how long can he keep the GCPD safe before another gang attacks the building. He knew that if Ecco comes back with a bigger army the police won't be able to stop her from freeing Jeremiah out of his cell. If only Captain Gordon could find another place where he can make sure that it's more secured and unescapable to.

**Gotham Gun factory (One of Oswald's secret base of operation)**

The Gotham Gun factory has recently been taken over by Penguin's men. He plans on using the facility to make more weapons and ammunition in order to take down anybody who gets in his way, especially the GCPD. So far Penguin has sent in his assistant Mr. Penn to check and see how the workers are doing with building more guns, because he wants to make sure that everything is proceeding on schedule. Oswald plans on having his first shipment of guns transported to his headquarters back at city hall so that way his men will have enough fire power to take on an army. However, what Penguin doesn't know is that Gun factory will be visited by some unwanted guests.

Mr. Penn arrived at the gun factory in a fancy car that was drove by one of Oswald's henchmen. Mr. Penn told the driver to wait outside until he returns and the driver nodded to him. As Mr. Penn entered the factory the driver took out a cigarette and lit it with his match, because he needed a smoke. During that same moment the driver heard a noise close by. At first he thought it was nothing, but when the driver looked at the rearview mirror on the right side of the car he saw what looked like a dark figure wearing a mask. The person was tall with a male body, but he also looked very intimidating, because he was wearing dark clothing. This got the driver spooked so he quickly turned his head to see who was behind the car and nobody was there. The guy felt relieved, but when he turned his back to face the front window of the car he saw another mysterious figure wearing a mask. The guy noticed that this one looked different, because the person in dark clothing had a female body. The driver was starting to get really scared so he quickly put out his cigarette while also opening the glove compartment and took out a gun. When he looked back at the front window the dark figure was gone. The driver decided to exit the car, because he didn't want to ambushed inside the vehicle. The guy held up his gun in both hands to defend himself while trying to carefully keep on an eye on his surroundings.

"Alright you punks, whoever you are come out and face me." The guy said with a scared looked on his face.

Without any warning someone attacked the guy from behind. The male masked figure knocked the gun out of the man's hands and started hitting him with a couple of punches. The guy tried to fight back by swinging his left arm, but the dark figure dodged the punch quickly. The masked hero proceeded to landing a single punch to the guy's face with his right hand making the thug fall to the ground. This did not knock him out yet as he manage to get back on his feet while pulling out a switch blade with his left hand from his jacket.

"Back off freak before I cut you into tiny pieces." The man said in an angry voice.

The guy started swinging his knife at the masked man, but he was unable to hit him once. Just before the guy tried to attack him again with the blade something caught his left hand. It was some kind of leather whip that wrapped around his wrist, which made it impossible for him to move his hand. The guy turned his head in the other direction and saw the other masked hero holding the leather whip in her right hand. The female vigilante then pulled the guy towards her and then hit him with a roundhouse kick. This caused the guy to fall on to the ground while also dropping the switch blade out of his hand. The masked woman then tied the guy's hands with her whip so that way he doesn't try to attack again. As the guy laid the ground with his hands tied up he saw the male figure approach him. The man got scared, because he didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Please don't kill me I'm begging you." The guy said in a frightened voice

The dark male figure grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and then started talking to him.

"We're not going to kill you, we want information about the supply of weapons being delivered to Oswald Cobblepot. How many guns are being delivered to him and his henchmen at city hall?" The masked man asked

"I don't know anything I swear." The guy said

"You're lying, we know that Cobblepot is using this gun factory to make weapons for him and his men. Tell us what we want to know now." The masked woman said

"Okay, okay, the boss wanted his assistant Mr. Penn to see how everything is going at the gun factory. He's in there right now doing an inspection of the place to make sure that the first shipment is ready for delivery. Oswald said he expects at least 50 guns to be brought to him immediately by a big truck. I swear that's all I know." The guy explained

"Thank you, now you can take a nap." The male vigilante said before punching the man in the face with his left hand instantly knocking him out.

After that the female masked hero untied her whip from the man's hands since he is now unconscious. The two vigilantes then headed into the gun factory to ambush the bad guys. They snuck in through the back entrance in order to avoid any detection from Penguin's henchmen.

Mr. Penn watched as a bunch of men started loading 50 guns in the back of a delivery truck. He looked at the checklist that Oswald gave him to make sure that the weapons he requested are being delivered as promised.

"Be careful loading those weapons into the truck gentlemen. Mr. Cobblepot will be very angry if anything bad happens to his guns." Mr. Penn said

Before any of the workers could respond back the lights suddenly turned off.

"Oh dear." Mr. Penn said as he now felt scared.

"Hey what's going on, who turned off the lights?" One of the thugs asked

"I can't see, it's so dark in here." Another thug said

The thugs were completely helpless, because they had no idea what was going on and why this was happening to them. Suddenly each of the bad guys were getting attacked in the dark. None of them could see the attacker due to the darkness. Mr. Penn tried to runaway, but since he couldn't see where he was going it was hard for him to navigate through the dark. Eventually, the lights turned back on, which made Mr. Penn feel relieved, but that all changed when he saw how all of Penguin's goons were knocked out unconscious. This caused Mr. Penn to start panicking, because he wasn't sure if something bad was going to happen to him. As he slowly started backing away from all of the unconscious thugs lying on the floor Mr. Penn heard something approach behind him. He then turned around saw who the intruders were and it was none other than the two masked vigilantes.

"Please don't hurt me." Mr. Penn said as he was now shaking in fear.

"We're not here to hurt you." The dark female figure said

This made Mr. Penn feel a little bit relieved until the other masked vigilante started talking to him.

"We want you to send a message to your boss, the Penguin." The dark male figure said

"What kind of message." Mr. Penn asked curiously

**Gotham City Hall **

Mr. Penn recently returned back to city hall and told Mr. Cobblepot what happened at the gun factory and he made sure that his boss got the message that the two masked vigilantes wanted him to hear. After listening to this information Penguin became so angry he looked like he was going to have a fit.

"They said what?" Oswald said

"The two masked vigilantes told me to tell you that this city belongs to the people of Gotham, not Oswald Cobblepot and that they will stop you and all of the other criminals no matter what." Mr. Penn explained

"Let me get this straight, the guns that I requested to be delivered to me have been stolen by two people wearing masks." Oswald said while feeling very frustrated.

"Actually Mr. Cobblepot….they destroyed the guns." Mr. Penn said nervously

"**WHAT!**" Oswald said in an angry voice.

"They also sabotaged all of the equipment at the gun factory, which means we can't manufacture any weapons." Mr. Penn said

"**ARE YOU F%#ING KIDDING ME?**" Oswald yelled out in disbelief.

"N-no sir….I'm afraid not." Mr. Penn said while feeling terrified of his boss now.

"I am trying to re-establish order to my empire ever since the bridges blew up in Gotham and now all of a sudden these two vigilantes come out of nowhere and start ruining my plans of operation." Oswald explained

"What are you going to do about it sir?" Mr. Penn asked

"I'll tell you exactly what I am going to do. We're going to find these two masked heroes of Gotham and then kill them." Oswald said

**Wayne Manor **

Alfred Pennyworth was double checking all of the entrances at Wayne Manor to make sure that they were all locked. All of the doors and windows were sealed shut and they were also barricaded with big pieces of furniture so that way no one can break into the house. After Alfred finished doing that he heard a knock on the front door. He knew who was at the door so Alfred really wasn't worried when he heard the knock. When Alfred unlocked the front door and opened it he was greeted by the two masked vigilantes.

"It's good to see you home safely Master Bruce and Mrs. Kyle." Alfred said

The two dark figures entered the mansion and then removed their masks, thus revealing themselves as Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Alfred then closed the front door and locked it so that way no can get break in through the front entrance of Wayne Manor.

"It's good to see you to Alfred." Bruce said as he gave his butler a hug.

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt." Alfred said

After the two of them finished hugging Alfred then turned his attention to Selina.

"I'm also really glad that you're alright to Mrs. Kyle." Alfred said

"Thank you Alfred that means a lot to me." Selina said

"You're welcome." Alfred said

The conversation then changes to the topic about how Bruce and Selina's patrol went recently.

"So how did tonight's patrol go?" Alfred asked

"It went good, we manage to take down one of Oswald Cobblepot's base of operations. Cobblepot had his henchmen building weapons at a gun factory and he was planning on having them be delivered to him back at city hall. Selina and I stopped that from happening, plus we also destroyed the guns and the equipment at the factory to." Bruce explained

After Bruce finished talking Selina then started sharing her side of the story.

"Bruce and I also found out that Oswald sent his assistant Mr. Penn to the gun factory to inspect the place and see how the manufacturing process was going. When the two of us took down Cobblepot's henchmen we told Mr. Penn to send his boss a message. We want Oswald to know that this city belongs to the people of Gotham, not him and that no matter what we will stop him and all of the other criminals to." Selina explained

"Excellent work you two." Alfred said

Bruce, Selina, and Alfred knew deep down that they will all get through this together as a team and that they'll do whatever it takes to save Gotham in order to make it safe again.

**Author's note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot fanfiction I put together. Originally I was going to put this in my "GOTHAM'S HOPE" fanfiction, but I thought it would be more cool to write this as a preview for my next story. I'm thinking of writing my own version of season five of Gotham and basically it would take place in the alternate timeline that I wrote for "GOTHAM'S HOPE" and this one-shot story to. If you guys are interested and want me to write this story then please leave a review on what you want to see for my next Gotham fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you have a great day.**


End file.
